


Eternally, only you

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanhee is a mortal, Deities, Gods, Im bad at summaries, Immortality, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Younghoon is a god, bbangnyu, some tbz members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Younghoon is a god that falls for a mortal Chanhee.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Eternally, only you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying /cries/ and my first offering to bbangnyu tag i hope yall enjoy this i'll come back for more proper plots after this

Several decades ago, there lived a god who watches over the mortals and protects them as a part of his job. The place is so ethereal that the whole nature and surroundings are alive and well taken care of by the mortals as a sign of offering to the said god. Back then, it was a hoax and only it was told in the storybooks about mortals should kill a lamb as an offer to gods or even serve them eternally. However, the god who has been watching a small village only wished the villagers to just make sure the surroundings are tidy, nothing more, nothing less.

He was loved by alot, you could say. He's generous as told by the elders. The god is called as the master of Baekje, the god who controls the wind. Of course everyone of us including them has a story to tell and here's one of it.

One day he was sleeping and someone has interrupted his rest as someone has carefully caressing his head. He was awaken by the touch surprised to see a child which is considered a baby to him. The kid is around the age of 8 that time if we take it by mortal age. 

"Do you have a death wish? Don't you know who I am?" The god said, annoyance in his voice is quite obvious but the kid is left unbothered.

"Of course! My grandmother has told me stories about you. You're a god right? And your name was..." The kid thinks as he look up as if he's looking for an answer. 

"It's Younghoon." The god said lazily. 

"Hi! I'm Chanhee!" the kid said enthusiasm glows upon him while extending out the hand for a shake happily and giggling.

  
If there was one chance that Younghoon wants to change in his life, he'd choose the very moment that he met Chanhee. Making sure that they'll never meet each other.

* * *

  
Tiny little kid Chanhee has came everyday to see Younghoon weekly whenever his mother allows him to play outside. It was sunny outside and by the usual spot Younghoon has been sitting when he met him, there they always meet.

"How come you never get lost and find your way wherever I am? I'm pretty sure that I put a spell on you that you should forget after seeing me..." Younghoon said.

"I guess it never worked on me?" Chanhee answered with an audible giggle that Younghoon also heard similar when they first met.

* * *

Chanhee came weekly till it became daily. When he had more freedom as he grew up, he always came to greet Younghoon. The god and the mortal has became good friends. It was a weird friendship if the villagers came to know their friendship. Someone dared to make friends with a god, you must be crazy.

One day it was raining and he came with an umbrella to meet Younghoon. Chanhee actually made the umbrella he was carrying all along for Younghoon because his spot where he usually stay has a strong sunlight but it was raining that day he had to use it. It was a pretty shade of rose red with a rose embroidery. The flower that Chanhee likes.

"Here, my gift."

"It's soaked."

"I know. But take it."

"How are you going home then?"

"Can't I stay with you for a bit...."

Younghoon pulled Chanhee to sit beside him as they watch the rain together under the umbrella. Younghoon then placed his arms around Chanhee's shoulders enough to not get his shoulder soaked by the drizzle.

  
Chanhee and Younghoon's friendship has then progressed to something more than it. From the story of a god and mortal becoming friends to their own love story.

Younghoon fell for Chanhee. It was undeniable that he loved the lad's company and Chanhee himself. He loved how his scent will be left with him after the hugs they share. Chanhee's sweet taste as well after they share kisses. Chanhee and Younghoon loved each other. 

But as most cliché stories that there is, gods and mortals are never meant to cross paths leaving the lovers with their tragic end.

Chanhee after all is a human. A creature whose life has it's limits and detoriorates. Younghoon was in a great despair after he lost Chanhee out of natural cause. The god has only ever loved Chanhee in which he describes as a perfect creature no one can ever surpass even if anyone called in the prettiest human. It was only and will ever be Chanhee for him. 

Human souls cross the river of after life and the same night Chanhee left the mortal world and cross the river, Younghoon won't be able to see him again. Younghoon couldn't make him stay nor let him go. It was against the will and the rule of gods co-existing with mortals to abuse their power beyond their limits.

But he did.

As the god of wind, he exerted his power to make the river freeze catching up on the grim reaper that sails with Chanhee. The non-existent human Chanhee turns around teary eyed as he saw his lover defy for the first time and even making the reaper angry for his actions. 

The reaper, however, lost in words as well can't do anything but to wait for the river de-freeze which only Younghoon could do. 

Younghoon came up to Chanhee, still in the boat, helplessly fell on his knees crying.

"My love, Chanhee... Please come back to me soon... I don't care how long it is... I'll wait for you... I'll find you..."

* * *

Eras has came passing by, generations to generations, years and years. Younghoon always secretly comes down to the village and by the time he does he always come across a few who resembles him. 

"Excuse me..." he said as he taps the shoulder of the person he approached. The person is a female looking exactly as Chanhee but Younghoon knew it wasn't him. He believed that he will always feel the special connection that he and Chanhee has like when they were still together. But he feels nothing. 

"I apologize. I think I mistook you for someone..."

It continued over the years and decades that he looked for Chanhee's reincarnation. He resorted to changing his appearance as he isn't aging at all. Moved from places to places, different occupation while he is still in disguise trying to fit on the modernization and Chanhee isn't (yet) to be found. 

* * *

It was a one rainy afternoon in Seoul, year 2020. Younghoon thought of the rains to be gloomy now than he thought of it being beautiful. Rainy days are pretty when he's with Chanhee. The looks of the sky seemed to be that typhoon is coming as forecasted this morning. Unfortunately Younghoon is unequipped that can shield him with the rain. He had no choice but to run as he has a client meeting in an hour or 2. 

He was aimlessly crossing the street as his goal was to reach the shed to dry off and wait for the rain to stop until he was interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"Ow— Watch where you—"

Younghoon was frozen in the middle of the road by the sight in front of him. 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I—" the horns of the car interrupted the both of them leaving the stranger without a choice but pull Younghoon by his wrist as they were heading to the waiting shed. 

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to. I was running late— Excuse me?" The stranger snaps a finger in front of Younghoon quite a few times just to make the other come back to his senses. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Ah... Ah! Yes yes. I uh... Yeah I'm okay." 

The stranger laughs. Quite a high tone. Something that made Younghoon familiar hearing it. Then the stranger scrambles through his backpack as if he was looking for something important.

"Hey tall guy, judging by it seems like you're out for a work aren't you? And looks like you don't have an umbrella, have this then." The stranger then handed a red umbrella to Younghoon placing it on his hands. 

Younghoon then opened it and surprise has been visible on his face. The umbrella has rose prints similar to the one Chanhee gave him way back several eras ago.

"May I know where you got this umbrella if you don't mind?"

"Oh! It's actually one of my designs you see." The stranger then giggled. Familiarity arises within Younghoon. He just wanna pull the stranger into a hug but he'll look a creep if he does that in this generation.

"You are creative. This is beautiful." Younghoon was astonished by the details of the umbrella. It was very Chanhee.

Speaking of him....

Younghoon stares at the stranger's face, at his eyes. Suddenly, time is ticking at its usual rate, but it seems to stop for him. 

  
Are they the same person....

"You okay?" The stranger speaks, smile gone and replaced by a worried frown to the staring Younghoon.

Younghoon blinks, shaking his head. "Yeah," He looks down and laughs at his stupidity. "I guess.."

The stranger laughs at Younghoon breaking the awkwardness between them he offered a hand for Younghoon introducing himself.

"By the way, my name is Chanhee. Choi Chanhee."

Younghoon sure does felt all the feelings he has right now. The familiarity, his heart to the stranger in front of him. Looking exactly as Chanhee. The only difference is that he has a pink hair. Younghoon thought it was cute. 

"I'm Younghoon. Kim Younghoon." he then reached the other's hand for a handshake while holding it firmly.

"Younghoon.... Sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

  
"Maybe in our past life, you know?"

* * *

  
**Bonus:**

"By the way, my name is Chanhee. Choi Chanhee."

"I'm Younghoon. Kim Younghoon." he then reached the other's hand for a handshake while holding it firmly.

"Younghoon.... Sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

  
"Maybe in our past life, you know?" 

Chanhee shrugs, "I might? If given solid evidence"

"Ah, so you're the facts only kind of guy, Mr. Chanhee." Younghoon said. 

In Chanhee's situation he would've already kick Changmin and Sunwoo if they ever say cheesy things like that about past life and other stiffs related to it knowing that he liked Mathematics and Science. He would argue with Eric and curse at Haknyeon for literally breathing but talking to Younghoon right now even though they just met for the first time..... Why is he suddenly feeling so comfortable.... Like he's really familiar....

Younghoon, to Chanhee it feels like he's talking to someone he's close with. It feels nice, like talking to an old friend. Talking to someone he's missed. Talking to someone he adores.

Maybe there's a space for Chanhee that he quite believe suddenly to past lives and such... And maybe Younghoon was a part of it...

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? i hope it was enough hhhh have a lovely day


End file.
